


Vogue

by bushakhai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College Student Eren Yeager, Eren Is a Little Shit, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Modeling AU, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Nonbinary Nanaba (Shingeki no Kyojin), Older Eren Yeager, Photography, Tall!Eren, Tall!Levi, might change the rating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushakhai/pseuds/bushakhai
Summary: Eren Yaeger isn't going home for the summer and while staying in the city entails summer fun, Eren needs to find some way to get summer cash. And when he's offered a spot to model with the Corps Modeling Agency, he figures he's found the easiest way to do just that. However, not many things have been easy for Eren Yaeger and he quickly finds out this summer will be filled with booze, hectic schedules, jealous models, and maybe one thing, or person, that may or may not be too easy.Or, the modeling AU nobody asked for but every fashion lover needs.





	1. Chapter 1

The skies were a perfect shade of blue that particular day in the mini-park and student quad that Rosé University built in the middle of their campus. Students found the grounds relaxing enough and most, more often than not, choose to spend their free time there rather than go back to wherever they call home. It was a great place for them to relax while not stepping too far away from their study-induced stress. Most used these confines to relax and bath in the summer sun and all the fresh smells it brought along with it around this time of year.

That’s what most students did at least, which was obvious from the few that were there throwing a Frisbee amongst friends while others simply stretched their sore muscle on the grass. Some were together and talking about their major or some new album that was gonna be released this Friday. There were some individuals sitting by themselves and listening to music or on the phone with a loved one. One, though, laid on his stomach over a blanket he had brought out with his laptop, headphones, and a bowl of fruit prepared for him by his loving friends.

His head was filled with words for his essay due the next morning promptly when the professor arrived at his office. He filled the empty space around him with soft tunes from his study playlist as he hurriedly tried to fill the empty space on the word document opened on his laptop. It was mid-morning right now and the sun was high in the sky, shining on one of the rare days the town’s weather actually allotted but the man’s eyes continuously looked of the lines on his screen, typing as fast as the wind. His thoughts flew onto his assignment smoothly and steadily as his bluish-green eyes followed his words, tracing the sensibility in his thoughts. The man’s arch in his back did cause a few students in the quad to peek their eyes over every few minutes when they were assured they wouldn’t be caught by the man in question. The curve of his backside, from neck to ankle, also aided in this ongoing and growing collective. The man was the least bit aware of these stares as he was of the other, blonde man’s approach as he came up beside the boy and gently tapped his shoulder.

“Eren!”

The Eren in question perked up from his position and any thought he had going for this paper was gone. At least until he could pick up where he left off in a newly found quiet space where no one could bother him. Eren took off one headphone and twisted so that he was laying almost on his side staring up at his old friend.

“Hey, Armin. What’s up?”

The aggravation and annoyance in his voice were underlined in a soft tone and let Armin know to tread lightly if he didn’t want one of Eren’s record-breaking outburst, which usually wasn’t so bad. However, this week was finals week and that had everyone, including Armin, on edge. Meaning, he couldn’t guarantee not exploding back at him and causing an unnecessary commotion.

Not that anyone would really mind. The people around would probably accumulate the actions to the stress that comes with finals. Not to mention, give them an excuse to stare at two of the prettiest boys on campus.

Armin simply smiled, not surprised by this reaction and used to the brisk behavior.

“I was hoping that you’d be my subject today.”

Eren raised an eyebrow, flickering his eyes to a camera strapped securely down the blonde boy’s neck. His eyes held apprehension as he grinned through, wondering when he could get back to his paper.

“As long as it doesn’t involve weird contortion of my body, I’m fine with it. And if I could get back to my paper while you do it, that’d be perfect.”

“Well, I don’t see why you’re so suspicious of moi. I’ve never asked you to do anything weird with your body before. And,” Armin said, leaning down so that his whisper would be heard by only the two of them “besides, we both know you’d be great at contortion.”

Eren watched his friend, returning to his previously undisturbed position, thinking of his unusual flexibility that earned him quite the amount of harmless teasing back in high school. He smiled at the reminder. He remembered how easy it had been in high school, not having to stay up as late, even for his few honors classes, not stressing as much for upcoming test and essays. He remembered most of his classmates being annoying or dumb and, while the same result was here at college, Eren could avoid most contact with people while still maintaining an air of pleasantness. Not that he meant to. He just had a nice smile and pretty eyes people seemed to be easily mesmerized in.

“What exactly are you trying to go for?”

“I usually just try to go for aesthetic pictures and my professor has been liking them so far. Which you would know if you took up all of my other offers to photograph you for class.”

“But if I did it for you, I’d have to do it for everyone, silly Armin.” Eren said, throwing his head back so he could get the full effects of the sun’s rays.

Armin hurriedly stepped back off of the blanket and snapped a picture of the brunette before he could move again. He was angled in front of him to his right side, making the boy look more tanned than ever with his neck craning for days. Eren’s lips were parted slightly, the wind slicing through their pinkness. Armin could see why every student within the art program wanted Eren as their subject at least once in their lives.

“Even trash can be aesthetically pleasing every now and then.”

A small smile found its way to Armin’s lips looking at Eren. There was no way he wasn’t going to pass with Eren here.

Eren’s eyes focused back onto his paper, leaving his headphones off and leaving the small noise as soft background music for himself.

“How’s the elective going anyway?”

“Surprisingly nice but I can’t wait to really get started on my major-related classes,” Armin explained, walking a circle around Eren and his blanket, trying out every possible angle that the sun reflected off of Eren’s short-sleeved white button-up. The sun’s rays grazed over his cheekbones while outlining the shadows of his eyelashes on his upper lids, making them appear like they went for miles. The wind blew Eren’s hair away from his face and behind him, each beautiful strand flowing through the wind. “Yours?”

“It’s burying me in a shit ton of research. I did most of the reading since it was mostly Plato and Aristotle.”

“Oh? I’m surprised you even read them. You usually don’t like the classics and philosophy.”

“I still don’t honestly,” Eren said, moving his laptop to the side and fishing the latest issue of a local fashion magazine from his backpack. He wasn’t going to get work done with his friend around. He had the rest of the day to do it since he had previously decided he wasn’t going to get any sleep that night due to studying for his calculus test in three days. “But the way my professor connected it to real-world situations that are still occurring today made me interested. Not enough for me to change my major, but it’s definitely thought-provoking. I should read some of it in my free time.”

“Aww.” Armin drew out while snapping pictures of Eren flipping through the magazine. “Our little Eren is growing up.”

Eren flipped off Armin without looking up from the magazine. “Take a picture of this.”

Armin continued going around Eren in a circle, making idle small talk by poking fun at his friend, taking a photo every now and then when he thought the lighting was just right. Eren, on the other hand, was flipping through the magazine, reading the articles and tracing the lines of the female and male models as they accentuated off work from designers in the area. The long limbs of the individuals went on for miles and their gazes seem to have a multitude of emotions floating in their depths. The hair on some of them was outrageous with hairspray and color everywhere, depicting the latest trends you can see around this huge city and campus. Art covered their faces as eyeliner and highlighter and lipstick creating beauty that a person couldn’t see in real life. The people in magazines really were some of the most beautiful people in this city.

Eren couldn’t understand why people wanted to take pictures of him. In Armin’s photography class, everyone wanted to take pictures of him. He was always a prime subject when it came to this time of the year for art students. It had caught wind his first semester when his friend, Jean, who had absolutely no talent, randomly asked him to pose for him. He had apparently gotten the best grade in the class. People contributed it to Eren’s beauty and, henceforth, Eren had to decline so many people’s inquiries to photograph or paint or sketch him every semester since.

He only let Armin do it because they were best friends from before he could even remember. It could also have something to do with that Armin had zero talent when it came to the arts and humanities. He had only picked to do his elective this semester since he wanted to start dissecting and concocting things in Biology and Chemistry classes and he couldn’t do that, with his mind at ease, unless his core classes were clear.

Plus, he guessed, this could’ve been a good way to determine if he really was the reason people get good grades. Admittedly, he had good-looking features, such as his eyes and lips, and a toned, tanned body that can turn a few heads on the street and in the bar. He had wanted to know if his body could work magic, especially after the two years he’s had.

Not a single lay in the time span that he’s been in college. He’s been out clubbing with friends and has had ample opportunity around him for attractive men and women to look his way and think that they could have good sex. He wondered if he was perhaps too picky when it came to people. Throughout the years, he’s been approached, but they’ve all walked away. His friends thought that his eyes could be really intense sometimes and that the things he chose to talk about are a little too much for the people.

It also could’ve been him always dropping hints towards where his kinks led.

He also wondered at times if it was his personality that deterred them away, but he always quickly tossed that idea aside. Growing up, that was always a problem for him. He didn’t want to think that something that made him was the root of his problem.

Armin continued taking pictures of Eren as he was stuck in his own thoughts, staring forward to a particular picture in the magazine with a man in serious clothing, that included a dark three-piece suit with a long winter jacket that was a stark contrast to his pale skin. He stood on the edge of some rooftop in the city and faced just away from the camera. His profile looked flawless with a straight nose and slim pink lips. His jawline was strong while his neck was long and slender with all the right hallows in all the right places. His eyes though. They were such a gorgeous shade of grey that felt hard and piercing as they stared into the setting sun. His hair was cropped and shaved at the base of his head and swayed away from his face has a gust of wind began to retreat. Now this man was gorgeous in the sense of a French gangster circa ’76. All that was really missing from his ensemble was a cigarette dangling between his lips and a knife in his hands.

If he wanted to get dirty, that is. He seemed like the type of gang leader that wouldn’t let a speck of dirt touch him.

Eren sighed a heavy breath of air and gave himself a second for his body to cool down from his little fantasy. He wished someone like that would sweep him off his feet.

Then Eren just laughed a small laugh and realized he was so lonely he’d even take up a dangerous man if it meant he got to be intimate with another human body.

Armin took a picture of Eren’s profile as he smiled softly down to the magazine before his subject glanced his way with half of his lips quirked up and the bridge of his eyebrows rising. The look was pleading to Armin. Eren was just sad and wanted to get back to his essay or talk to Armin to deter him away from his depressing thoughts that belonged to a middle-aged midwife.

“Just a few more, okay? I promise!” Armin said quirky away from behind the camera and revealing a teasing smile.

“That’s fine. Just talk to me. Have you seen Mikasa today?” Eren said moving his stuff away from him and crawling up onto his knees.

“I did! She wasn’t thrilled to see I was wearing her fur vest but I think she’ll forgive me after the dinner I cook tonight.”

“Oh, you think?” Eren said with a smirk while cocking an eyebrow towards the small blonde who was indeed wearing Mikasa’s white faux fur vest.

“Maybe. You know Eren, this,” Armin started with a hand on his hip as his other hand indicated the camera with a soft flick of his wrist. “isn’t some sensual photo shoot, right? What are you doing?”

“Getting comfortable.”

Eren’s cheeks had a twinge of red as a blush rose as he ascended to his knees while stuffing his things into his backpack.

“So you aren’t getting ready to leave?”

Eren tilted his head back towards the sky and smiled. “No silly. I’m getting my stuff out of the way.”

Armin snapped a quick picture before Eren could move again and was grateful that he had such a fast reaction time.

Eren continued until all the contents on the blanket was stuffed into his bag and set it off towards Armin, off the blanket, and onto the grass. Finally, he turned so that he was laying on his back with his arms stretched to his sides. The sun was gorgeous out today and did wonders to melting Eren’s troubles away. He starred into the endlessness that was the clear blue sky today and let his mind go blank.

“What’d you have in mind for tonight?”

Armin smiled and went on about his plan to cook an old chicken recipe passed down from his grandfather, whom he happened to live with for the majority of his life just down the street from Eren and Mikasa. Armin’s parents’ work required them to travel a lot throughout the world and, wanting their son to get a proper education, left him in their hometown. Mikasa’s parents had the same reason, however, without having any other living relative, found that the Jaeger family was a safe household for their daughter. That’s why Mikasa was probably the closest person to Eren but, at the same time, not his most compatible. That role belonged to Armin as he wasn’t nearly as bullheaded, but a stickler to the rules. Eren guessed that was for the best. He was too adventurous for his own good.

Eren noticed a presence above him as Armin placed one foot on either side of his hips and snapped pictures.

“Be careful with your lighting there, buddy,” Eren said as he closed his eyes and let his eyelashes fall against his cheekbones.

“Always am.”

The frame of Eren stretch out calmly on the blanket was beautiful to Armin. His neck strained itself to look longer without any effort. His hair fell in a way that resembled a halo of sun-kissed brown hair. His tanned skin glowed in the late-morning sunlight and his features seem taunt like a statue. His button-up rode up on his arms to show the tight, but still slender, muscle he had accumulated throughout his college career. Eren’s body matured in a way that seemed so drastically different since he was fifteen years old. They were small back then, but being twenty makes people broader. Armin only wished he had grown as Eren did. Armin had let his hair grow out a bit since high school and he had grown into the handsome man that stood five-foot-ten-inches today, but, he felt, he was nowhere near Eren’s level; every six-foot-two-inches, tanned inch of him seemed to radiate man to him as Armin seemed a pale step behind.

After another 15 minutes of Armin taking photos and Eren moving as he pleased while still looking impeccable, Armin declared he was done and offered to buy Eren brunch for his troubles. Being a hungry college boy, Eren hurriedly agreed and flicked his blanket off the ground, getting any remaining blades of grass and dirt left in it. Once deemed clean by Eren, but still rather disgusting by Armin, the taller man folded and rolled up the blanket so it could be strapped to the bottom of his backpack. Once slung over his shoulder, Eren stood over his friend and nodded that they should leave.

Which they were about to before they were stopped.

“Wow!”

The pair turned only to find a big pair of glasses standing way too close to their faces.

Taking a step back, the two saw a tall person with a big smile on their face, white teeth gleaming in the sunlight. Behind the glasses, big, brown eyes shone brightly with wonderment and excitement. Whoever they were, they looked way too old to be at this campus and too much like they had just found the best prize on their lifetime. The two boys glanced at each other, equally as freaked as well as debating whether they should back away slowly and quietly.

That’s when the person with the glasses took a, albeit small, step back and gave an apologetic smile.

“I’m so sorry.” They said searching their pockets for something. “I’ve been looking all day around this campus for students who would be interested in modeling for the agency I’m a part of for the summer!”

“Excuse me?” Armin said in the politest voice he could while still be utterly confused with a hint of distress. This person, whoever they were, spoke way too fast for their own good.

“Oh! I apologize! Where are my manners!?”

They found whatever they were looking for in one of many jacket pockets within their all denim-ensemble. They reached out their hands with a black business card in each. The two boys took another look at each other before taking the cards.

“My name is Hange Zoe.” They perked while still trying to keep their distance, and hands, away from the two men “I’m from the Corps Modeling Agency! And you two look just like what we’re looking for for our spring fashion line and fall lookbook!”

* * *

 

The apartment that Eren, Armin, and Mikasa lived at wasn’t the most comfortable when it came to space or hot water but it was their home and has been their home ever since they moved out of their parents’ place. It wasn’t very spacious but the walls were covered in pictures of friends and family and print of art and other things they’ve done and got in the past few years. The furniture was mainly purchased from the local Goodwill and, while worn, was comfortable and bought with their money from part-time jobs. The living room and kitchen are one big room with a small TV and couch facing each other, the kitchen table behind it a few feet and the actual kitchen surrounding it.

Eren and Mikasa were on opposite ends of the table, drinking some cheap box wine they bought at the local grocery store, talking and laughing about their day. Armin was rushing through the kitchen, cooking chicken and some vegetables with seasonings he said were “especially known only to his culture”. From Eren was sitting, it just looked like a mixture of salt and pepper, though.

“It was so funny Mikasa! I swear Armin pissed his pants.”

“I did not Eren!” Armin spoke loudly from his spot in front of the oven as he checked on his chicken. “Stop spreading rumors!”

“Oh, of course not Armin!” Eren said with a grin, feeling a slight buzz. He turned back to Mikasa to stare into her dark eyes.

“You should’ve been there though, Mikasa. Whoever that freak was said they were really interested in me and Armin modeling for them during the Summer.”

“And you think you’ll do it?” Mikasa replied coolly, as usual, taking a sip of wine from her glass, leaving a dark lipstick stain on the rim.

“I don’t know honestly.” Eren leaned his head on his free hand and swirled his wine with the other. “I would love the opportunity, but who knows if I’ll even get work.”

“I don’t think that would be the problem, Eren.” Mikasa spoke slowly.

“Oh?” Armin spiked up from his position at the cutting board, turning back to see Eren lifting an eyebrow. “Then the problem would be?”

Mikasa brought the glass up, just above her mouth before she spoke. “You’re very low maintenance Eren. You would need to be in constant upkeep of your body and skin. Besides,” Mikasa took a short sip that accompanied a sigh, “the conditions between female models and male models aren’t very different from what I’ve read.”

Eren turned in his seat so that he was facing Armin in the kitchen and side-eyed Mikasa from this view. “What is that supposed to mean?”

Mikasa stared down his barely-there glare. “I mean that stereotype where models starve themselves days before a big shot is true for either sex. These people, the big time models, are constantly on diets and working out. They have dermatologists on speed dial. While, you, Eren, will go to sleep, without taking a shower after hitting the gym.”

Mikasa paused in her explanation when she saw Eren’s eyebrow twitch and glared above the rim of her glass of wine as she took a sip.

“Yes, Eren? Was there something wrong in my summation?”

Eren, more times than not, hated the fact that Mikasa majored in psychology, and the fact that she has read a little something on every subject there was known to man. He actually loved her more than anything but, at moments like these, he absolutely loathed the fact that she knows as much as she does about him.

He grumbled something about how Mikasa was probably not wrong and took a long swing from his full glass. When he lowered the glass from his lips, it was empty, and he got up on unsteady legs to go refill it. Eren was really concentrating on filling up his glass for the fourth time that night, but he also couldn’t help but think about Mikasa’s words.

He turned around too quickly, tripping into the coffee table and remembered how sturdy the thing was when he and his roommates bought the thing at a garage sale.

_Let’s see if the thing is still sturdy._

Mikasa’s back was turned to talk to Armin while he made a salad to go with their meal, so she didn’t notice when Eren got onto the table. Armin did, and that’s why he started scrambling around their island, forgetting the vinaigrette and the vegetables he was chopping and the conversation he was having as he got to Eren’s side, arms stretched out, ready to catch all two hundred pounds of Eren in case he fell.

Mikasa would’ve been one second behind, already putting down her glass and prepared to pick up Eren off the table and plant his ass on the ground, but Eren raised his glass in her direction and began talking as if he was making a grand speech.

“I’m going to be the best fucking model this city has ever seen, just you wait and fucking see Mikasa!”

“Fine, Eren, fine!” Mikasa, being used to these little tantrums, just tried appeasing the grown ass man in front of her, not really wanting Eren to fall and crack open his head in a drunken accident. “I think you can do, but get down first and start drinking some water!”

Eren mussed over this, not expecting the conversation to go this way, though he didn’t really want a conversation so much as he wanted the confirmation that Mikasa didn’t think of him as trash. He’d never admit that out loud though, not to her face. At least not before he’s had at least two more glasses of wine.

Mikasa and Armin managed to get the grown child down without too much trouble and, miraculously, without any blood spilled. Though Mikasa did take away Eren’s glass and pushed him towards the couch with a powerful kick to the behind and told him to sober up by himself so he could edit his essay.

“Just go lay down before dinner Eren! And don’t just do this half-assed like everything else! If you’re actually going to go into modeling for the summer, take care of yourself, you idiot!”

Eren flopped down onto the couch, mulling over Mikasa’s words as he listened to them cook in the kitchen. He did want some summer money, not to mention some summer fun and, while he didn’t know what exactly modeling had in store for him, Eren also had no fucking clue what the universe had in store for him.

_Might as well aim to be the best if I’m going to dive head first into something._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to get down to business.

_What the fuck was I thinking?_

Waking up the next morning was probably the most excruciating one to date if his killer headache had anything to say. Lolling his head over to the side, not finding the energy to get up out of bed, he found his phone charging, a full cup of water and a stack of papers on the table next to his bed. Eren kind of remembers blurs of Mikasa carrying him to bed after he did final edits, which probably weren’t that accurate, but everything right before and after that were hazy. He notices a post it on the stack, reading that Armin looked over it one final time and fixed any grammatical errors he could find.

Eren made a mental note to treat Armin and Mikasa to dinner considering what a mess he made of himself last night and how they’d taken care of work that he should’ve been able to do himself. He remembered drinking too much wine and not enough water and thinks back to what he said and what he did and couldn’t believe he let himself do that. Again. And that was only the bad things he could remember. He was just grateful this time was private unlike some of his other drunken debacles. So Eren lets himself wallow with half his face on the pillow, checking his phone for the time to see it was a little before 6 a.m.

Knowing if he went back to sleep he wouldn’t wake up in time to turn in his final and study for his next one, Eren downed his water and thought, seriously and with a clear mind, about what he should for the summer.

He didn’t know anything about modeling, not the things Mikasa talked about and not even the place to start. The thought seemed daunting, getting a job during the summer when he knew he should find opportunities related to a career path he wanted to do for the rest of his life. But he also had no idea what he wanted to do for his entire life and he’d be damned if he gave Mikasa more material to use against him that he could not follow through on his word. This was an entirely new industry but he was also in one of the best cities to model in so that was something on his side. But that also entailed a lot of people just like him who have probably wanted to do this for much longer and probably have better credentials than him.

No one looked like him though.

So, Eren made his resolve, to model for the summer and earn enough money to keep Mikasa off his back for the near future. He’d take up as much work as possible, take constructive criticism when he needed to and, perhaps, not drink as much as he usually did. He also had to keep that issue of “becoming the best model in the city” in mind and wondered if he could even make something like that happen.

But that left the issue of knowing how. He didn’t know anyone in the scene and he sure as fuck did not know a single bit about getting work. He didn’t have any experience and he had no idea where to start. Then Eren thought back to the strange person yesterday who had no regard for personal space and thought really hard if there was any other way he could go just so he wouldn’t have to interact with this person.

But he couldn’t and, given that it was ungodly hour he didn’t even want to be up at, he sent the number on the card he was given a text, explaining who he was, saying he was extremely interested in working for their agency and asking what he could do to get work. It was blunt, sure, but Hange seemed like the type that liked to get to the point with business. Or Eren reasoned that because he had already sent the message and could only hope for the best.

He needed to get up, probably smelled closer to booze and piss than decent and looked the same to boot and figured showering would be appropriate before facing his professor. Showering is on the menu apparently but not before Eren’s phone began ringing as he was taking off his shirt. Looking at the caller ID, low and behold, there’s Hange Zoe calling at 6:07 a.m. Not wasting a second, used to answering calls from his desk job at his father’s hospital, Eren answered to a voice already rambling and, not knowing if it was something he should listen, was put in a strange situation. Eren wasn’t sure if this Hange person meant to call them but, either way, Eren felt it best to let his presence known before he heard something he maybe wasn’t supposed to.

“Hello?”

“Oh! There you are Eren! I’m so glad to hear from you so soon! You’re just the type of specimen we are looking for! This is one of our busiest summers to date and we’re so excited to have someone with your measurements be interested!”

Hange continued on, mumbling to themselves about some matter or another and seemed lost in their own little world, wondering where to fit Eren. Listening to lists and lists of shoots and not knowing where to interject, Eren simply sat on his bed, wondering what he had gotten himself into with just a simple text.

_This is karma._

* * *

Eren had been rushing all over town, turning his essay in, studying for his afternoon final in the crowded library, taking his test in a fraction of the time allotted, then running home to change into something that he could take his headshots in, whatever those were, before finding himself where he was now, crossing one of the busiest streets in the city to the Corps Modeling Agency. 

Hange had said after running through their thoughts that Eren should come in, wearing plain clothing so that they can help make their portfolio. Eren felt like he should’ve done more research before jumping onto this ship, especially considering that he distinctly heard Hange use the word specimen in their call on top of other questionably strange names. Though, of all the places to bite the dust, Eren figured this neighborhood would have some nice graves.

It was an older neighborhood off of a busy street. There were more bikes and motorcycles driving up and down the road than cars and trucks and while there were some chips in the bricks of the buildings, cyclist weren’t avoiding any potholes and everyone walking were wearing high-end clothing. Lights and colored flags decorated the buildings and cables around the tall pillars. Through some of the glass paneling, Eren could look in and see creative looking cafes, some stores selling expensive looking cooking ware and others with polished furniture. Eren didn’t frequent this side of town if his clothes from his local thrift store didn’t scream that to the pair of limited edition matching sneakers this couple passing him wore.

And, Eren couldn’t help but noticed, as he walked further down the street, taller people seemed to be passing him, with perfect walks and hair flowing in the summer breeze and skin clear of blemishes. Though, as Eren continued on, looking for the building the Corps operate out of, he couldn’t see some glancing at him from the corner of their eyes, as some looked at him as they passed, seeing this tall man with tan skin and bright eyes and long, luscious hair walk towards the modeling agency that said they’d call back when they had worked for them. This guy with his head in the clouds doesn’t stand a chance.

Eren found the building a few minutes later, a tall, narrow structure with a faded brick that was probably a bright white when it was first built. Some windows on the upper levels had balconies and dark, metal bars around the edges. All the balconies had beautiful vines and plants growing along with them, some had their windows opened, letting white curtains flow in the heavenly summer afternoon.

Walking through, Eren saw a still waiting room, with white walls and brown furniture, the room seemingly inviting with more of a café feel except for the coldness of the people inside. Models waited around the room, some sitting while others stood, on their phones or inspecting their portfolio, maybe stalking around the entrance for scouts to walk through. That was smart, Eren thought and wondered if he would have to do something like this in the future. But instead, he walked to the receptionist, introducing himself and saying he was there to see Hange Zoe.

“They’re all here to see Dr. Zoe.”

The man behind the counter, typing on his computer, didn’t even look up, which would’ve annoyed Eren to no end if he didn’t think every person who came up to this counter didn’t annoy the guy all day. Well, he did annoy Eren despite his understanding but he did his best to hid it behind a patient smile.

Handing over Hange’s business card that was given to just the day before to the guy, Eren said, “Dr. Zoe said to come around this time.”

The guy did a double take at the card, looking up finally to see Eren did indeed look like someone who would be here on the recommendation of one of their top scouters. The receptionist took the card, inspecting it for a second before returning it, and got on the phone with only a slight fraction of the suspicion he had earlier. After talking on the phone briefly with someone called _Moblit_ , the receptionist man finally greeted Eren with a smile, standing up and craning his neck up to see Eren to the elevator to his right. It was just within sight of the waiting room, so no one tried to approach from behind. The guy pressed the button for one of the highest floors and told Eren, in a now pleasant tone, “Dr. Zoe or their assistant will meet you at the elevator. Have a good day, Mr. Yaeger!”

_Even their elevator is nice_ , Eren thought as he glanced back to the full-length mirror behind him, looking himself up and down and wondering if he went too simple. His white t-shirt was very loose and showed plenty of his collarbone and hung off of his muscular biceps. His jeans were low but fit his legs nicely and, with his shoes nothing to marvel at, Eren felt like he was severely underdressed considering that everyone in the building knows fashion like the back of their hand. He wondered if anyone would tell him anything about what he was wearing but before he could think about too long, the elevator doors slide open and a loud voice said, “Eren!”

Looking at Hange Zoe was just as nerve-wracking as the first time Eren met them. Their overalls where a brown corduroy with green patches here and there and, with a white floral button-up with a few top buttons unbuttoned, Eren felt pale in front of the doctor and he didn’t know what to do except to smile and bear it. He was met with a boisterous handshake and a wide smile from the doctor, who seemed to live their lives in one continuous moment of vibrancy. Hange ushered Eren into their office and spoke quickly to their assistant to “hold my calls until my meeting is over." 

Dr. Zoe’s office seemed to be just as chaotic as it might have been in their head since there were piles and piles of paper in every available space and books took up every nook and cranny on the tall bookshelves on both walls. There was only one space that seemed relatively organized; the back wall next to the open balcony doors where Hange’s doctorate certificate in textiles and apparel hung proudly.

“I’m so glad you called us back Eren! Please have a seat.”

Hange indicated to the only available chair in the room in front of their desk. The mahogany almost had Eren too scared to sit down, not because it looked unsteady like everything in his own home, but because it seemed too nice just to sit in.

“Thank you for having me, Dr. Zoe.”

“Oh, please call me Hange! Only my students call me Dr. Zoe!”

Eren wondered for a moment where Hange taught but they seemed like the type to live a hundred lives that no one knows about. But Eren tried not to get off track with Hange since they seemed infinitely busier than Eren could wrap his mind around.

“Okay. Hange, I would like to know what should I do first to start modeling with your agency.”

Hange seemed to pause for a moment, thinking about Eren’s answer and mulling over what he meant. Slowing, a smile grew on Hange’s thin lips, leaning their chin on their intertwined fingers.

“Usually people I scout just assume that they’re in.”

_This feels like a test._

“I’m not naïve enough to think it’ll be that easy. I’m a hard worker and I want to do amazing while being signed by the Corps.”

Eren didn’t know if that was the right answer, but it was the truthful one. Eren needed a job and if Hange thought that he could do good work, he’d work to do it. He didn’t know how but Eren is always prepared to work hard.

“That’s not a bad attitude.”

It seemed it wasn’t a bad answer. Before Eren knew what was happening, Hange slammed her hands on her desk, making a startling loud noise. Eren jumped in his seat but not having a moment to react, Hange’s face was right in front of his, grabbing Eren’s hand and dragging him into the hallway.

“Well, in that case, we should start you off with a portfolio and some headshots! Come along, Eren.”

Letting go, Hange walked ahead of Eren, down a series of receptionist just like Hange’s, with beautiful art hanging on the walls next to the offices. Eren realized Hange didn’t miss a beat and kept talking and hurriedly tuned in as to not miss any important information.

“You should have a few good shots from your shoulders up and then some from about mid-calf. What you’re wearing today is fine and something like it would be best if you’re off to go see some photographers for just have a normal sit down. That’s going to be mainly how you get work, making nice with them on sets. Nanaba-” Hange banged, or knocked loudly, on one of the doors they passed towards the end of the hall, “I need you outside. Bring your camera, please! Where were we?”

“Oh, that’s right! We also have some classes going on around here almost daily. They’re only opened for models we recommend in our agency. I highly recommend you go to those classes since they’ll help with your walk and how you hold yourself up at shoots. Come, stand here Eren.”

Hange directed Eren to stand on a plain white wall that was just before an open garden rooftop. The landscape looked beautiful and it was a little hard to believe that they wanted photographs in here rather than out there. He couldn’t think too much about it around the bright sunlight hitting him straight in the eyes though.

“The classes aren’t free now. We do take about five percent from your paychecks from any shoots you get through us. We’ll only start deducting after your first shoot so you don’t need to worry about paying us out of pocket. We have some other fees, but I’m sure you can work something out with HR, those ladies will do anything if some pretty lad batted their lashes once or twice.”

Hange kept on talking as a shorter person came from the hallway they had just exited. They held a camera around their neck and took up the spot next to Hange, checking their camera settings against the light.

“For work, we’ll help get you through the door by getting your pictures into photographers that are currently doing projects, but you’re usually alone at the shoots themselves. We might have other models on set but this is a tough business Eren. You should rely on yourself and friends you make in the industry if you need help. And you’re more than welcome to come by my office anytime! Don’t smile, Eren.”

Hange stopped Eren as the photographer was getting ready, camera up, zooming in and out to find the perfect angle. Hange pointed to their glasses before saying,

“Let your eyes do the talking. That’s rule number one.” 

* * *

 

The Nanaba person – person because someone that pretty transcended gender, Eren decided – left Hange and Eren only moments after taking Eren’s pictures to go develop them. That left Hange and Eren on the outside terrace, where only two other pairs were conducting meetings. Hange had her assistant bring thick stacks of papers over to them and rich smelling coffee for his boss. He might’ve mentioned something about them not forgetting about their 4:30 appointment, which Hange responded with a flick of their wrist. The thought seemed to leave their mind as soon as Moblit walked away and there was a tiny part of Eren that pitied the man for his choice of work.

“We will need you to sign and initial on this contract so that you can officially be considered part of our agency. Don’t feel pressured to initial everywhere if you don’t feel comfortable with the conditions. I’ll explain everything that I can, though there is a lot for each one. And, of course, there’s a benefit for everything. The lawyers sure did cover for every contingency though.”

Going through the documents took a bit of time, to the point where Eren was sure Hange is running a little late to their appointment. Eren made sure to keep Hange very close and not disappoint them as they seemed like someone who was more interested in finding talent rather than finding an outlet for profit. And they even walk through every point with Eren saying “look it really is only five percent” and “if something fishy is going on set, we would like to know about it as soon as possible.” Hange truly cared about their clients and Eren almost couldn’t believe his luck.

Nanaba came back as Eren was initialing on one of the last places before he needed to sign off on the whole damn thing. They carried two envelopes and handed one to Hange and the other to Eren. Eren asked how much he owed them, especially for such a relatively quick job, but Nanaba simply smiled a smile much too soft for a human and, with the light of the afternoon sun, Nanaba said, “first prints are free.”

“Though,” they said much softer, more so for Hange to hear, “I wouldn’t mind photography him again for a shoot.”

Hange opened the envelope and held the print in the light to get a better look and the twinkle in their eyes sparkled so much, Eren himself wondered how the shots came out.

“Oh yeah, you’ll do amazing here.”

* * *

Eren left hurriedly after he signed everything, not wanting to take up more of Hange’s time from their busy schedule. Before he left, he did mention that he had finals until the end of the week so he really couldn’t start working until after they were all over. Hange understood that and told him they would be in contact a lot over the summer due to the number of projects photographers want to do with the free time. Hange also had the utmost confidence they could find Eren work if they pushed just the slightest bit.

Eren didn’t get a chance to look at the photos until he was at home, lounging on the couch with his textbook in his lap, wondering if he could remember everything that happened during the reign of Alexander the Great and how exactly Rome developed into one of the greatest empires we’ve seen in history. Eren wanted a small break and considered coffee but figured tea would be better. Letting the pot heat up, Eren looked at the envelope as it sat leisurely on the kitchen island and figured he was on break so a little peek after spending his afternoon in the library wouldn’t hurt.

Looking through the photos, Eren figured Nanaba must’ve been an amazing photographer because he couldn’t wrap his head around how good he looked. Eren’s usual green eyes stood vibrant against his tan skin which actually looked smooth and clear. His bone structure seemed especially pronounced as the concaves of his cheekbones and jawline created especially interesting shadows. His lips seemed plump and his eyelashes stood long and thick and his eyebrows, which were usually the wildest of his features, just added up to make Eren look like some cat let loose in the jungle. Nanaba didn’t mention any alterations and it clicked that this is what Eren really looked like, no makeup, no editing – just Eren.

His phone began ringing as the kettle blew, both high pitched and fighting to see which would be the louder of the two. Eren quickly answered the phone while pulling the kettle to a cooler surface, cursing under his breath when some water spilled, dangerously close to his bare torso.

“Yes, sorry hello, this is Eren.”

“Hello Eren,” Hange spoke on the other line, car horns in the background and Eren thought quickly that they did seem like the type to take their work home with them, “sorry to call you while your studying. I wanted to let you know that we’ve already gotten some inquiries about you for some shoots happening later on this week.”

Eren paused as he lowered a teabag into his cup filled with hot water. Or, well, it was more like Eren missed a beat of his breathing and actually couldn’t believe what he was hearing as he dropped a teabag into scalding hot water. Some bounced up and Eren jumped back a bit as to not burn himself.

“Now I know you said you had finals until the end of the week and while there are two shoots on Wednesday and Thursday, you’re more than welcomed to turn them down and still have a shoot on Saturday. That one and the shoot on Thursday have one of our veteran models at each and I would prefer you take one of those so that you could see how our models conduct themselves on set.”

Eren was already stirring his tea, his thoughts preoccupied and going a mile a minute, wondering how exactly this happened. He could tell Hange was a phenomenal agent, to be pushing his pictures to projects already. But, somewhere in the back of his mind, he also recognized that this was also him, that they wouldn’t have picked him just on Hange’s recommendation and there was some part of him that reveled in the fact that photographers wanted him for their shoots.

Eren also picked up on Hange pushing the shoot on Thursday, so Eren asked for more details on that one in particular, which had the doctor animatedly excited, saying the time and place into the receiver.

Eren smiled sadly, “I’m so sorry Hange, but I have a final at that time and I wouldn’t feel comfortable putting off others for my schedule. Could I hear the details for the shoot on Saturday?”

Hange happily gave them, no hint of sadness in their voice though that didn’t stop the concern Hange felt at the prospect of Eren working with this photographer.

“That works much better! What exactly should I do to prepare?”

Hange rattled off some seminars at the office he should attend as well as some other details he should keep in mind and also made it known that they would send Eren an email with all the details they felt like he should know beforehand.

Eren sat on the couch, grateful for the work and the hot tea in his hand, the call long since ended. Eren stared at his textbook, his notes right beside it with ink all over it, mirroring his thoughts of the past semester and, while Eren knew he should be stressed and working up a frenzy before he crashed for an hour before his test, he felt a big smile on his lips, a laugh slipping past as all he wanted to do was jump around the apartment and scream into the darken skies outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took a hot minute to write but I've been working on my other story, Temple Run, and wooow it's hard working on more than one story at a time! But yeah very Hange centric chapter and I absolutely adore Hange and they adore Eren so much! Drama to come next chapter and Levi will show up! Hopefully he'll have a big role or maybe that'll be next time but yeah! Thank you for reading and please stay tuned!


End file.
